Kurama's little problem
by Ireadtomuch
Summary: Kurama goes to a plant show showing off new carnivorous plants, Hiei remembering Youko's past 'play time' with his new plant specimens Tries to warn Yusuke of the possible danger... to bad Kuwabara wanted to be the hero screws it all up.


DISCLAIMER: DO I look like I own Yu Yu Hakusho? If you answered yes you need an eye exam and to go back to school because you have no brains!

"Detective we Have a problem"

Yuskue Urameshi, toughest Spirit Detective ever (in his own opinion) Jumped. His trust friend the brave and noble Kawabara (in Kuwabara's own words) Jumped and squealed like a girl.

"Stop sneaking up on people shrimp!" Yelled Kuwabara partly to disguise his moment of not so manliness. Hiei for in fact it was Hiei who seemingly appeared out of nowhere in Yuskue's window chose to ignore 'the oaf' as he had dubbed Kuwabara.

"Why you!" Kuwabara took a swing at Hiei not liking being ignored taking it as a personal slight against him and his honor. Hiei per usual just moved aside. "If you were listening you stupid ningen you would have heard that there is a serious problem, why else would I come around you other wise?" This started Kuwabara up yet again, But Yusuke nipped it in the bud by punching Kuwabara.

Yuskue might not be known for his intelligence, but he did know that Hiei would only come to him like this if it were serious. "Ok What's the problem Hiei? Is it some massive Demon invasion or something? Hiei glared at the spirit detective. "If it were something so trivial would I be here?" He asked in his usual demeanor.

This caught Yuskue's attention. If this made a Demon invasion look trivial what was the problem. Suddenly Yusuke noticed the lack of a certain yoko avatar. "Hiei… where is Kurama?" He asked slowly. At the question Hiei looked straight at Yusuke. "THAT is the problem" Hiei stated simply.

Thoughts were going through Yusuke's mind at a mile per minute, was his friend captured? hurt? sick… could he even get sick? Was Kurama's mother sick again? Did an old enemy attack him, did the fan girls maul him… those fan girls of his were rabid he was sure of it. Kurama also had a few fan boys.. They were not as dangerous seeming, but what if Kurama had some how gotten hurt or been infected with rabies. While all these thoughts were racing through Yuskue's head he was oblivious to the world.

"ective.. Tective…. DETECTIVE" yelled Hiei followed by a quick sword swipe which Yusuke dodged on instinct. "HEY SHRIMP HE WASN'T READY! YOU HAVE NO HONOR" Again Yusuke shut Kuwabara up with a punch to the nose.

"Do you have any idea where he is Hiei?" Asked Yusuke very worried about his friend. Hiei gave Yusuke a serious look. "Kurama is at the local conservatory… which is having a show on rare, exotic, and newly discovered carnivorous plants. Yusuke blinked at this… a few seconds later he fell over laughing. "That's the big problem? You came to get us because Kurama went to a boring plant show?" Yusuke laughed a little longer only a tiny bit because he caught the serious look on Hiei's face. Yusuke suddenly realized that this was more serious than it sounded.

"What's the problem with Kurama going to a plant show Hiei?" Yusuke asked for once sounding completely serious both he and Hiei ignoring Kuwabara. Hiei looked Yusuke straight in the eye. "Kurama tends to get a little… excited when he gets his hands on new plant specimens… he can't contain his enthusiasm very well" Stated Hiei simply. "So?" Asked Kuwabara tired of being left out of the conversation "Kurama is a plant nerd and gets excited over a new plant what's the big deal?" Kuwabara felt himself freeze at the Look Hiei gave him.

Hiei jumped onto the window sill and just as he was about to jump out he looked back and asked, "Where do you think all the ningen legends of man eating plants come from? Kurama is several thousands years old… imagine him as a ningen child with a new toy… … but the child turns the toy into a deadly NINGEN EATING weapon" with that Hiei left via the window. It took only a few seconds for Hiei's words to settle in. "Shit" was all Yusuke said as he ran off towards the plant show, Kuwabara on his tail yelling that he would not be out done by Yusuke.

**** 3 weeks later****

After the incident at the plant show. (Kurama didn't go on a rampage as in years past, but Kuwabara as usual not thinking attacked Kurama thinking he was going to go crazy and kill people with plants, in the middle of the crowed conservatory)

Yusuke and his friends sat in Koenma's office listening to a lecture (I.E. screaming fit) about even if what could have happened had happened (Kurama going crazy with the new plants) It would NOT justify Kuwabara attacking Kurama in a room full of ningen getting arrested and telling the police that Kurama was going to kill people with plants in his panic. It was decided that Shizuru would take over Kuiwabara's punishment barring his one month ban from Spirit Detective missions. Even Hiei felt a tiny bit sorry for the oaf, knowing that the oaf's sister was as fierce as any youki when crossed….. The spirit detectives didn't see their friend for a month, and when they did see him they unanimously decided to ALWAYS stay on Shizuru's good side, She could pass as Genki's daughter, or her much taller, brown haired clone.


End file.
